


Working It Out

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-04
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the gw500 challenge rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working It Out

Wufei kicked out at the heavy bag. Once then twice, connecting and sending it swinging away from him. As it rebounded back in a slow arc he raised his fists, raining down blow after blow upon the battered material. It had been light, not long past midday, when he'd entered the gym, throwing his belongings into a small rented locker and making his way past the exercise equipment to the sparring rooms. Now, the shadows were lengthening and the light through the windows was quickly fading.

The smell of sweat and musk assailed his nostrils and he breathed deeply appreciating the honest scent after spending a day dealing with people whose ability to say what they meant was in direct proportion to their salary range. He was well aware that bureaucracy was one of those universal constants that was going to be part of life no matter who was running Earth and The Colonies, but by all the gods that did not mean he had to like it!

All he needed was one signature. Just one person who was willing to sign off on his paperwork and he would have his degree. Preventers and the university had an agreement to balance work experience with classroom time towards a degree in criminal justice and yet now that his work was completed, no one wanted to be the one to commit their name to paper.

There'd been no difficulty on the Preventers side. Lady Une had looked over the requirements, verified them against his transcript and the roster then scribbled in her usual firm hand. It was the university that had inspired this fit of frustration driven rage. He had spoken with at least fifteen people and walked the length and breath of the campus several times only to be told over and over again that someone else would have to do it. It was enough to drive a saint to drink and Wufei was definitely no saint.

After four hours of chasing his tail he'd had enough. Instead of searching down the newest person in a seemly endless list of potentials, he'd gotten in his car and driven to the gym. Better to inflict some damage on one or all of the punching bags provided than to fling a hapless secretary or student aide out the nearest window. Something he was contemplating before turning to walk away from the temptation to give into the darkness that always lurked right below the surface.

Tomorrow when he was calmer he would speak to Lady Une. This was her project and Wufei had no doubt she would find a quick and efficient way to resolve the problem. Undoubtedly with much less bloodshed then would occur if he continued to pursue it on his own.


End file.
